Tattoo On My Heart
by victrolagg21
Summary: Chuck wakes up in a hotel room with no memory of the night before other then a tattoo on his wrist. Blair goes out for a night when she gets captured. Chuck finds her and realizes she has the same tattoo. Can they solve the mystery before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!!! So this is my VERY FIRST story!! So if anyone has anything like pointers or feedback please give it! I just really want to improve in my writing skills!

I do not own anything that has to do with gossip girl. Wish I did though… CB would be together by now if I did 

Chapter 1

When Chuck Bass woke up in an unfamiliar room with no recollection of how he got there, suspicion rose and he began questioning everything that had happened the night before. He could only remember flashes of details but somehow he had blocked out most of it. He recalled a room with purple curtains draped down every hallway and doorway. There were women all in lingerie and masks that were fulfilling men's desires. Then there was that one woman, she was beautiful with long brunette curly hair and deep brown eyes. She seemed to have been waiting for him there and when they went into the room to start fooling around, that is when his mind goes black.

_How did I get here?_

_Where was I last night?_

_Who was that beautiful woman?_

He began looking around at where he was, a high end hotel room with everything still in place. He was still in his clothes from the night before and the only thing he could find with any clue to what had happened the previous night was a small card found in the front pocket of his jacket. The invitation.

He decided to get cleaned up and get out of there. Maybe clearing his mind would help him figure out everything. He rolled up his sleeves to wash his hands and noticed a black tattoo located on his right wrist.

"What the hell is this?" he said out loud.

Now his mind was swimming with thousands of questions. He needed answers right away but he knew he couldn't do it alone. He picked up his phone and dialed.

Nate picked up after the first ring. "Hey"

"Nathaniel, did we speak last night?"

"Uhh, no. Why? What's up?"

"I'm not sure," Chuck said while looking at the invitation, "but I think last night may have been the best night of my life. What are you doing right now?"

"I'm waiting for Vanessa, why?"

"Write down this address."

************************************************************************

Blair had been furious about the events that had happened the Friday before with Ms. Carr. She needed to have been taught a lesson, to be put in her place. Every new teacher had to go through it so they would know the ways of Constants Billiards. That is why she had tricked Ms. Carr to going to dinner and going to the opera at the wrong time. She did feel bad (sort of) about it and tried to salvage her night by going to pick her up and bring her back to the opera, but she refused. It wasn't Blair's fault that she didn't want to come when she offered. But what kind of teacher goes and tells Headmistress Queller about things that happened outside of school in order to get a student detention? Especially if that student is Blair Waldorf. Blair knew this was war.

It was 7am on a Monday. Everyone was getting ready to head to school, everyone except Blair. She was busy cleaning up central park and finishing up what was left of her detention. Actually Dorota was doing all the work while she talked to Serena on the phone.

"Serena, this is completely unfair! I cant wait to be done with this punishment. I mean seriously, picking up trash in the park? Ew, its so disgusting."

"Yeah but B, don't you think you deserved it a little? The opera, the boathouse, ring a bell?"

"But never in my 16,982 hours of schooling have I ever been sentenced to detention!"

"Wow I can't believe you added up all the hours of school we have been though. Makes me want to play hooky."

"Yeah well after today I will finally be done with this dis…. DOROTA BE MORE THURO! Uhhh, anyways, I need to get my mind off of things tonight. Want to go out? We will get drinks at Butter then hit up 1OAK?"

"Yeah that sounds good, hey listen B I have to go drop off my extra credit paper with Ms. Carr before I go to school. Ill see you when you get there."

Well Serena would have to be crossed off the list of recruits to take down Ms. Carr. Oh and she would be taken down, and wouldn't even know what hit her.

School could not have gone any slower on that particular day. Ms. Carr was changing everything that the school was. She had convinced Queller to have a no cell phone policy during school which thankfully Blair had a handy maid who got hers and all her minions their phones so they could get some dirt on Carr. She was ruining everything and no one could find out any bad things on her to use as blackmail. I guess the rumor she posted on Gossip Girl would have to be enough till tomorrow. All she wanted to do was go out with Serena to get her mind off everything.

************************************************************************

After going with Nate and Vanessa to the house where he was the previous night, Chuck found out that the woman he was with was the nanny to the owners of the house. He had gotten in contact with them and found out that her name was Elle. If he was going to get any answers it would be from her. He asked her to meet him at the house on the invitation.

Chuck was standing in the middle of a dark room waiting when he heard a mysterious voice come up behind him.

"What do you remember about last night?"

Chuck turned around to look at her and walked up so close their faces were almost touching.

"All I remember was you," and he leaned in to kiss Elle. She returned the kiss hesitantly but pulled away.

"That's not what I meant. You were never supposed to be at that party. That invitation was not for you. It was for another man."

"Who?"

"Your father."

"My father? But my father is de.."

"I know, now. Please stop asking questions and stop looking for answers. Don't contact me again." And with that Elle walked out leaving Chuck alone.

************************************************************************

Blair was all ready to go out when she got a call from Serena.

"B, I don't think I can go out tonight. Things with Dan are weird and I don't know what is going on between us so I have to go over there and talk to him. Do you want to go out tomorrow night instead?"

Blair had a feeling that Serena would bail, especially after the rumor about Dan went out (even though she did it.) Well if Serena didn't want to go out, she would just have to go out alone.

"No its okay S, I'm just going to go out alone. I just really need to get out tonight."

"But B, don't go out alone it isn't safe."

_Uhhh she worries too_ _much_ Blair thought. I guess she could just tell a little white lie to get her off her back.

"Fine S I will call Penelope or Is. I'm sure one of them will want to go out."

"Oh good! Well call me tomorrow before school so we can meet up."

"Alright S. Talk to you later!"

Like she was going to call P or Is to come out with her. They hadn't come up with anything against Ms. Carr and had been a pain to her all day. She would be fine going out alone. Its not like she hadn't done it before and nothing bad had ever happened.

She walked out of her apartment and there was an empty cab just outside of her building.

_That was lucky_, she thought as she got into the cab.

"So where are you going tonight?"

"1Oak." The cab started to pull away when she realized she forgot her purse.

"Wait can you pull over I forgot my bag. Just stop here and I will walk back to my building and get a new cab."

But the cab didn't stop, the driver just kept driving.

"Hello! Pull the car over now!"

That's when she realized that they weren't the only people in the car. There was a dark figure in the front seat and she couldn't tell who he/she was. Then the person in the passenger seat tuned around covered Blair's mouth with some sort towel that was drenched in what smelled like rubbing alcohol. She tried to scream but the person was holding it over her entire face. She tried to kick, push, punch, anything to get the person off of her but all of the sudden she couldn't fight anymore. Her mind went black.

************************************************************************

Chuck sat in the room trying to figure out what his father had to do with this entire thing. He had so many questions but still not one answer. Elle had only confused him more with the revelation about his father being apart of this group. He walked to the door and when he walked out he noticed a person slumped over on the last step of the stairs leaning against the railing outside. It was obviously a girl because she was wearing a short black dress that showed a lot of leg. She had long brunette hair where the curls cascaded over her shoulders.

"Um excuse me miss? Are you alright?" he said while walking over to her side. When he got closer he noticed she had on a black mask over her eyes and had nothing with her. She looked identical to the women who were at the party the night before. She wasn't responding so he lifted up the mask to see who she was. He couldn't believe it, he knew this girl. The girl who he pined after, the only girl who he wanted more then once, but couldn't fully let in. The only girl, the only person, who said that she loved him.

"Blair! Oh my god, Blair wake up!" he said while shaking her. She wasn't responding to anything so he slipped one of his arms under her neck and one under both of her legs to pick her up. Her arms hung loose and that's when he noticed it. On her right wrist there was a tattoo that matched his, the one he had received the night he could not remember. He walked with her back to his limo and got in. She started murmuring things but he couldn't make out anything she was saying.

"Blair, Blair wake up. You need to wake up Blair. Can you hear me?"

Her eyes began to flutter open. That's when they met each others gaze. This was the first time they had seen each other since Blair had told him she was done with him, that she couldn't watch him self destruct any longer. He had made the biggest mistake that day by yelling at her and knew that he couldn't take it back. She parted her lips and it felt like his heart stopped.

"Chuck?"

TBC…..

Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! So here is my newest installment to my first story! Like I said before if you have any criticisms or helpful thoughts I would love to hear them so I can improve with my writing so please review! Or you can just review to give me some love! Also if you have any thoughts on how the story should go you can tell me too! I would love to hear your opinions :)

**Chapter 2**

"Chuck?"

_What had just happened?_ Blair thought in her mind. She was currently staring at the one person in the world who could make her do things with just one look. The person who still held her heart even though she wouldn't admit it because she didn't want it to be true. The person who she had confessed her love to, yet had left her alone. _Why am I with chuck? How did I get here?_ Then she remembered the events in the cab. Someone had drugged her, suffocated her with some sort of drug and that's when her memory goes black. That was when it sunk in, she was kidnapped tonight.

Chuck just stared at her. Afraid that anything he said would make her want to leave. She looked so beautiful and he couldn't help but want this moment to last for as long as possible. The last time they were together alone she told him she was through with him, but he didn't blame her. He had screwed up again, but he was changing this time. He wanted to be better, better for her. When she said his name he felt as though time had stopped. Then when she broke his gaze and began looking around franticly, her breath became shallow, he knew he had to snap out of it and say something.

"Blair everything is going to be okay."

She couldn't breath. She had been kidnapped. _Was it Chuck that had done this? He couldn't have, I know he loves me in some way. He would never do this._

"What happened?! How did I get here Chuck?!"

"Blair you need to calm down. Come here." And he took her in and wrapped his arms around her, holding so tight that she knew she was safe yet loose so she was comfortable. She was stiff when he first touched her, but as the feeling sunk in that she was in Chucks arms, she finally relaxed. That was when he felt it, the tremors shaking her body. She was crying in his arms.

She realized she was crying when she felt his grip on her tighten slightly. She couldn't believe that she was crying in his arms right now. Her brain was telling her to stop but to her it just felt to right. Then she felt something surprising, but she didn't know if it was real.

Chuck didn't know what he was doing but he felt like it was the right thing to do. He placed his lips on her forehead and let them linger there for a short time. He pulled back when he realized she had stopped crying. She was staring at him with silent tears coming down her face. That's when she said his name again, this time much softer.

"Chuck."

"Blair."

"Chuck, I… I don't want to be alone right now."

"I wont ever leave till you want me to go," _not this time_ he thought. "Ill come with you to your house so you ca…"

"No I cant go home right now, my father is there. If he see's me like this I wont know what to tell him. Can you take me to Serena's?"

"She was heading over to Dan's when I left. I think she is still at his house so I don't think she is at home. You could come home with me and wait for her there if you want to."

With her guard down like this she didn't know if going home with him would be such a good idea. He knew that she was questioning it but he knew he couldn't leave her alone. He wanted to protect her, to be there for her. Maybe by spending more time together, he could gain her trust back.

"I promise I wont try anything Blair. I just want to be there for you."

"Okay." She said okay. She was going to go home with him.

When they got back to the apartment they went straight to his bed room. She was tired but couldn't be alone at a time like this. They were both laying on the bed side by side, but saying nothing. Chuck had a million questions in his head still. He decided to break the silence.

"So when did you get a tattoo? I never imagined you getting one, ever." Blair looked at him as if he was insane.

"What are you talking about Chuck? What tattoo?"

"The one on your wrist." That's when he grabbed her hand and showed it to her. Her eyes widened in horror. _She didn't know anything about it_ he thought. _This is getting weirder and weirder._ He snapped out of when she felt her hands on his arm. She had grabbed his had with one and was pushing up his sleeve with the other. She rotated his arm so his palm was facing up and he new that she had glimpsed the same tattoo that was on his wrist.

"What the hell is this Chuck? Is this some kind of game you are playing?!"

"What! No Blair I would never have done anything like this to you, you have to trust me. I would never hurt you." He was looking straight into her eyes and he brushed a small strand of hair off of her face. She closed her eyes when his hand brushed her face. That was when she started to scoot off the bed.

"Blair, Blair where are you going?"

"I'm sorry but this is all too weird. I… I can't do this." And with that she walked across the hallway into Serena's room and closed the door. She leaned against the door and she heard Chuck walking to door. He didn't knock, he just leaned against the other side of the door. Then she heard him whisper,

"I will figure this out Blair. I promise."

*********************************************************************** ********************************************************************

Blair just wanted to forget everything that happened the previous night. She didn't tell Serena what happened because she didn't want her to worry. She just said that she got bored with Is and decided to spend the night because she didn't want to go home.

The next day at school Blair got called into the Headmistresses office. She thought she was going to tell her some good news about Yale. When she walked in she saw Ms. Carr there with Queller and the gossip girl page was up on the screen. Headmistress Queller spoke first.

"Ms. Waldorf. We have been aware of the website gossip girl for some time. It has never affected the school directly so we had turned a blind eye to it. Now that a teacher has been charged with inappropriate actions with a student, the time has come that we need to intervene."

"Headmistress I have no idea what you are talking about. Any actions that you may have thought I was apart of I can assure you I was not."

Then Ms. Carr spoke up. "I know you posted the rumor about me. Two students have come forward saying they knew it was you." Then Queller stepped in.

"Which is why we are going to have to expel you from Constance Billards."

******************************************************************* *******************************************************************

Chuck didn't sleep at all that night. His mind was swimming with thoughts of Blair, thoughts of what happened her, and questions that he still had no answers to. He called his PI and asked him to get any and all information about the events that had occurred the past two nights. He was laying in bed when he heard is phone vibrate on the side table. He decided to ignore it, he didn't feel like dealing with anyone today. A few minutes later his phone vibrated again.

He got annoyed and decided to check it. The first text was from an unknown number, and the second was from gossip girl. _Wonder what that nosey bitch has to say now._ He looked at the unknown text message first.

**Play by our rules and we wont hurt her. Oh and you better hurry. Looks like she is going to be alone very soon. We will contact you very soon, be sure of that.**

Oh my god Blair. Who every had just messaged him was after her to get to him. He had to do something. _Wait what did they mean she is going to be alone very soon?_ He opened up the gossip girl blast and his mouth dropped.

**Spotted: Blair Waldorf running out of the doors of Constance Billards and down the street? Where are you off to B? Our guess is not to Yale, they would never consider an expelled student. I guess we will just have to see what happens next to our dethroned Queen B. You know you love me XOXO.**

**-Gossip Girl**

He ran out of the apartment and to the elevator. He needed to get her, he needed to protect her. He… he loved her and he couldn't let anything happen to her. He got out of the elevator and ran to his limo. He needed to find her and fast.

TBC….

Remember please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

When Chuck got in his limo he instantly called his PI to track down Blair. All he knew was that she took off from school alone and someone was following her and blackmailing him. It was up to him to keep her safe if he could only find her. The first place he went was to her apartment building. She wasn't there and Dorota said that she hadn't heard from her since the morning before school. That's when he felt his phone vibrate again. It was another text from an unknown number.

**See you haven't found her yet Bass. Times running out.**

_Where the hell is she?!_ He started getting frantic because he couldn't let anything happen to her, especially when it would be his fault. Then his phone went off again, only this time it was his PI.

"Where is she?"

"You might be surprised but she is at Victrola sitting at the bar."

_Why is she at Victola?_ He snapped his phone shut and got in his limo at told his driver to step on it. The sooner he got there, the sooner she would be safe.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

She didn't know where she was going when she ran from school, the only thing she knew was that she needed to get away. Get away from not only school but from life in general. Then it hit her, some where she could let loose, no judgement, pure escape. Chucks words echoed in her mind and she knew it was the perfect place.

When she got there she went straight to the bar, ordered a gin martini and downed it in an instant. She kept drinking more and more and by the time someone had snapped her out of her drinking binge she was on her 6th drink. Then she felt someone's hand touch her upper arm. The feeling gave her chills and she knew it was Chuck. She closed her eyes and dropped her head.

"Blair I have been looking for you everywhere."

"I needed to escape, needed to not be judged, needed to let loose. What better place then here Chuck? You should know more then any other person." She lifted her head and saw that his proximity was very close and the look of concern he had in his eyes just made her heart melt. "I'm guessing you saw the gossip girl blast."

"Blair, I'm sorry about that. I wish there was," but Blair cut him off.

"Chuck I don't want to talk about that right now. If you are going to be here with me then catch up. I don't want to think right now, about anything." She pushed her drink towards him. He just stared at her. He knew she was drunk, a sober Blair would have made him leave, be too embarrassed about what had just happened, to ever let him stay and drink with her. He was also not to sure that drinking when someone was blackmailing him was a good idea but he couldn't leave her alone. He figured that if he was with her then he could protect her. So he grabbed her drink and drank it in one sip. She watched and once he finished, ordered two more. Once they finished their second drink together they decided to go sit in a booth, their booth as he thought of it.

"Remember the first time I came here? What happened to that girl Chuck? What happened to the Blair that didn't care about anything for that one night?"

"Blair that girl was still you. Any way you are Blair is going to be perfect."

All she could do was stare at him. _Did he just say that?_ When she was looking at him she could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth. She was a little taken back by his truthfulness but didn't think twice about her next move. She grabbed his head and thrusted her lips on his. Normally she would never do anything like this but with her drunken state and how great he was making her feel she really didn't care. Her stomach was fluttering and she decided to turn up the heat and threw one of her legs over him so she was not stratling him.

"Blair we cant do this here. We are in public and everyone can see us."

"Then why don't we go to the limo?"

"Are you sure?"

TBC……

Please Review!

Hey everyone! Im so sorry that it has taken SO LONG for my next update! With school and work I just didn't have the time to update, but I stayed up late tonight and tried to get out a little something! I am for sure going to be updating more often they just will probably be shorter then my first two chapters were. But I promise to update as soon as I can! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
